


Another Long Night

by CrystalCaverns



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, and cain is just lost because how do you parent, in which cain and abel have kids after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCaverns/pseuds/CrystalCaverns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years since the war ended. Ethan and Alexei made their home on Earth, and became parents to two amazing little kids. Alexei was sure that their son Leon was exactly like Ethan, but now he's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes hello everyone! I wrote this the other night after the last update. I got super excited with Cain's real name FINALLY being out in the open, I decided to write something using it. Enjoy! For those of you familiar with my zombie apocalypse fic, I will be returning to it. Things just got very hectic around the time I started it.

“C'mon bud it's late. You gotta get some sleep.” He's been trying for hours. Probably one or two to be exact. All this time, Alexei thought that Leon was more like Ethan than him. But he now knows that his son is literally just as stubborn as he is. Which is why he's staring down at a little boy who has his arms crossed tight and a little pout on his face. Don't get mad...he's not doing anything wrong. So, he figures there's only one thing left he can try.  
No, not just walk out and let him fall asleep by himself.  
“Alright kiddo move over.” Leon looks seriously confused at first, before scooting over once Alexei had crawled in the bed he was obviously way too big for. “Now listen to me. I'm only gonna stay here so you fall asleep. I've read you like, three stories. Whatever monster you think is under your bed is infinitely more scared of me.” Leon's eyes go a little wide. Great job, Lex. Well he wasn't scared of monsters before, but he sure as hell is now. From the things his older sister says to him to the stories he takes out of context from Ethan, oh yeah. Every other night a monster is under his bed.  
Little black eyes look up at Alexei, before Leon attaches onto him. Oh god kid please. Do not make it hard to get out of this bed that it is highly likely that Alexei can break.  
“Long night?”  
Alexei looks over his shoulder to see Ethan standing in the doorway. Hands on his hips and a cocky smile on his face. He took extra long in the shower so that Alexei could be the one to put Leon down. Any other night and he'd be the one trying to get a stubborn three year old to bed.  
“Enlighten me. How do you do it so fast?”  
Ethan motions for Alexei to get up. “Pretty sure you're gonna break that bed. Let me.” He trades places with Ethan, who instead just sits down next to Leon. He starts rubbing his back in small circles, and then looks back up at Alexei. “Well there's a few things I can point out. Octy isn't on.” Octy was the little octopus nightlight that they had for Leon. When it was turned on, little stars and galaxies came from the shaped holes in its head.  
“Ah shit that's right-”  
“And he doesn't have blankie.”  
“Ethan-”  
“Lex this onesie is way too hot- it's September.”  
“ETHAN.”  
Ethan bursts out into loud laughter, kind of bending over a little bit. “I tried okay-”  
Ethan stands up onto his tiptoes, gently pressing his lips against Alexei's. “You did. And you did a fantastic job. Just...let me do everything else now, okay?”


End file.
